


we'll all float on, okay

by souhaiite



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29731893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/souhaiite/pseuds/souhaiite
Summary: Die gets about halfway up the block before he realizes that Toshiya's whining has stopped. He looks around in surprise, and then behind him. Where—? His jaw drops as Toshiya's shirt flutters to the sidewalk. Toshiya hops around on one sock foot, struggling to get his other boot off. As Die watches, Toshiya seemingly gives up on his shoe for the time being and clambers over a fence. ... "What are you doing?" Die hisses."Swimming," Toshiya says, waving a hand. "I'm hot."(or: the drunk skinny dipping fic)
Relationships: Die/Toshiya (Dir en grey)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	we'll all float on, okay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mintfrosting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintfrosting/gifts).



> warnings for alcohol consumption leading to bad/good decisions, i guess. this is technically pre-relationship so i didn't mark it as gen, hope that's chill
> 
> _i ran my mouth off a bit too much, oh, what did i say?  
>  well, you just laughed it off, it was all okay  
> alright, already, we'll all float on_  
> (float on by modest mouse)

The sunbaked pavement radiates warmth even hours after sunset. Die stumbles up the sidewalk with Toshiya trailing along behind him, the oppressive heat so thick the air feels like something he has to fight through with every step. Sweat has Die's shirt clinging to his skin in uncomfortable patches, but he can handle the temperature. Better than Toshiya, in any case, who complains bitterly with every step. Die glances back to watch Toshiya swipe his dripping forehead on the back of his arm. He _is_ very sweaty, Die notes. He's not wearing any more clothes than Die is, but maybe the fabric is thicker? Die shakes his head, waving Toshiya on, turning the corner.

"We're almost there," Die cajoles. "Quit being such a baby." They're only ten minutes away from his apartment. Once there, Toshiya can spend the night on the couch in a blissfully air-conditioned room. 

Die gets about halfway up the block before he realizes that Toshiya's whining has stopped. He looks around in surprise, and then behind him. _Where—?_ His jaw drops as Toshiya's shirt flutters to the sidewalk. Toshiya hops around on one sock foot, struggling to get his other boot off. As Die watches, Toshiya seemingly gives up on his shoe for the time being and clambers over a fence. 

_Wait, what the fuck?_ Die races forward, ducking down to pick up Toshiya's shirt and abandoned boot. Through the chain link fence, he watches Toshiya strip out of the rest of his clothes at the edge of an elementary school pool.

"What are you _doing?_ " Die hisses. "You fucking idiot—"

"Swimming," Toshiya says, waving a hand. "I'm hot."

The last of Toshiya's clothes hit the ground and Die licks his lips. He's seen Toshiya naked before, of course, they've known each other for years, they've changed backstage for _years_. This is nothing new, except...

Except Toshiya's kind of hard, his skin flushed and glistening from the heat, and _wow._ Die never realized how nice his cock is, actually. It's kind of... pretty. That's not gay, is it?

"I'll keep watch, then," he says. "But you better get out when I tell you, or you're gonna get in so much _trouble_."

"Ooh, _scary_ ," Toshiya replies, stretching his arms up over his head and twisting his spine from side to side, like he does before they go onstage. Die smiles a little despite himself. " _Ahh_ ," Toshiya sighs, and then he runs and cannonballs into the water with an almighty _splash._

Die hugs Toshiya's shirt and shoe to his chest, waiting for Toshiya to resurface. _He's going to need a towel._ His hand slips through the fence, the wire digging into the curves of his fingers. Toshiya rises back up, swimming a few laps and groaning about how nice the water feels. "Worth it?" Die calls.

"So much," Toshiya replies, rolling onto his back and floating. He's still a little hard.

 _Hm_. Die licks his lips, throwing Toshiya's shirt and shoe over the fence to join the rest of his clothes. He's _pretty_ sure there's a convenience store nearby. Odds are slim, but he might find something for Toshiya there. To his relief, his drunken memory proves correct and he finds a conbini only half a block away. He also finds a towel while he's there, but it's not a very _big_ one. It's better than nothing, though, and Toshiya should be grateful that Die even bothered.

Toshiya's still floating when Die gets back. After a moment, Die gets bored of pretending to be inconspicuous while Toshiya splashes around happily. He clambers over the fence as well, with considerably less grace than Toshiya managed. Laughing, breathless and squeaking, Toshiya half-slips back under the water. 

Die flips him off, kicking off his sandals. He rolls up his jeans and dangles his legs in the water, leaning back on his hands with a soft groan of appreciation. It's nice, somehow quieter on this side of the fence. The water's not _cold_ but cool, helping to bring down the temperature. Die sighs in relief, looking out over the water. Toshiya was right; this _was_ worth it.

Toshiya's not hard anymore, not that Die's _watching_ for it, or anything. He's looking up at the sky, and Die lets his head fall back. Though there aren't any clouds, there's too much light pollution to see any stars. It's still a perfect end to a good night anyway.

"We should go out to the country," Toshiya murmurs sleepily. "Just you and me."

Die snorts. "Oh, yeah?" he asks. "And then what?"

"Dunno," Toshiya replies. He moves his arms under the water, drifting closer to the end of the pool where Die's sitting. "Might be nice to see the stars."

"Yeah, maybe," Die says, blinking over at him. Toshiya's looking up at the sky again, his body mostly submerged in the water. The light catches on his wet skin. He looks almost absurdly pretty. "Maybe someday."

They talk a bit more about the night they'd had, the cute girls they'd seen at the bar, the shitty music piped through the speakers. Die laughs at a stupid joke Toshiya makes, ducking his head. Toshiya turns his head in the water to grin over at him, his eyes glinting in the streetlights. 

"You're an idiot," Die says. Who gave Toshiya the right to be so pretty and so stupid all at once? "You're such an idiot."

"And yet you _like_ me," Toshiya replies, "so what does that say about you?"

"Hm, I wonder," Die snickers. They fall quiet for a few moments, no sound other than the water lapping at the edges of the pool. Die closes his eyes, taking a deep breath. The scent of chlorine sends him spiralling head-first into his childhood, memories of getting slathered in sunscreen and fighting with his siblings for the best water toys swimming to the surface of his mind.

"Looking forward to getting back into the studio," Toshiya says, cutting through Die's thoughts, yanking him back into the present. "Are you?"

Die hums, swinging his legs in the water. "It'll be good to work on the new album and get everyone together again, for a bit. I've got some new ideas."

When Toshiya finally deigns to clamber back out of the pool, Die holds up the towel he so thoughtfully purchased for him with a smile. Dripping wet, Toshiya takes it, holding it pinched between his thumb and forefinger. He tips his head to the side with an incredulous expression, his gaze darting between the cloth and Die's face and back again.

"...This is a face cloth," he says at last.

Die shrugs. "It was all I could find," he says, and tips his head to the side. "Hey— hey, is it gay if I say you have a nice dick?"

Toshiya blinks at him. "Maybe a little gay, yeah."

"Cool," Die says, nodding, looking away. "Cool, well, you have a nice dick." Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Toshiya lower the cloth to cover himself. He's getting hard again. Die exhales noisily, dropping back onto the ground with a groan. "If you ever need that dick sucked, let me know, dude. No homo."

"Thanks," Toshiya snickers. 

Once they're dried and fully dressed, they take turns crawling back over the fence. Toshiya helps Die when he stumbles on the way down, half-catching him around the waist, wheezing with laughter. Die presses his face into Toshiya's shoulder, struggling to get his sandal back on, hissing at him, " _Shut up, do you want to get caught?_ "

This just makes Toshiya laugh harder, and Die feels the corners of his lips twitch despite himself.

Toshiya tugs Die forward, and they take off running up the street, laughing like they've gotten away with the crime of the century. Die feels almost giddy, Toshiya's hand curled hot and secure around his wrist, the soles of their shoes slapping against the sidewalk. 

At Die's apartment, Toshiya crashes on the couch, passing out almost at once. Die hesitates with his hand over the light switch. He almost wishes he'd invited Toshiya to his room; he doesn't like sleeping alone. Shaking his head, he huffs a laugh at his own foolishness, shutting off the light. 

Die makes his way down the hall to his room, collapsing face-first in bed and sleeping through until morning. He wakes up with Toshiya flopping across both his bed and him. "No," Die groans, burying his face in the pillow. His head's _pounding_. "Go _away_. What the fuck. I hate you."

"Okay," Toshiya says, wiggling his arms under the bedding to curl around Die's body and rock him from side to side. "I want breakfast and your coffee maker's stupid and _broken_."

That wakes Die up. "You broke my coffee maker?" he grumbles, wrenching his arms out from underneath Toshiya's grip, swiping back at him without looking. He manages to land one satisfying _smack_ and Toshiya yelps, jerking back out of the way to avoid a second. "I will _murder_ —"

Thankfully, the very expensive coffee maker Die purchased is _not_ broken. Toshiya just couldn't figure out how to work it. Die shakes his head, getting to work putting on another pot of coffee. "You're an asshole," he says.

Toshiya just giggles in response, leaning against the counter beside Die. "Want me to make breakfast?"

"Fuck no," Die says, shooing Toshiya to go sit down. "I like my kitchen _not_ on fire." Toshiya throws his head back with a cackling laugh as he sits, wobbling on the stool and catching himself on the edge of the counter before he can fall backwards. Die rolls his eyes, the corner of his mouth quirking as he gets to work making something for them both.

**Author's Note:**

> THIS.... is part of a larger fic for mintfrosting that i'm still working on, but it works as a standalone? but it'll def be part of a bigger thing at some point haha


End file.
